Forgetting and Remembering You
by Fox Monster
Summary: Kagome sees Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing. Naturally, her heart is broken and she goes home. Later that night, at a party, Kagome gets her revenge on Inuyasha for breaking her heart. Some of the kids at the party get busted for crack, and Kagome gets taken for questioning. But what if that cop car got into an accident? What if Kagome lost all her memories? Rated T for lemony scenes.
1. Returning Home

**A/N: Please read & review...no flames please! If you follow and favorite I'll give you a cookie! :)**

_Forgetting and Remembering You_

Chapter 1- Returning Home

Kagome slides behind a tree. Her lungs screamed for air even though she hadn't been running. She just saw her worst nightmare- Kikyo and Inuyasha embracing each other. The sting was worse than she ever could have imagined. It hurt just like all those stupid love songs said, _"I can't breathe without you near me,"_ or _"I can't live without you." _ She mentally groaned. She always hated that kind of music, but now she understood it.

"Inuyasha," She hears Kikyo whisper. Covering her mouth with her hand so she won't be heard, she dares to peek around the tree. She's just in time to see Inuyasha's head lower to Kikyo. She cringed as Kikyo gladly accepts the kiss. She lowered her head in acceptance and silently walked away from the dead priestess and the half demon. She doesn't not want to return, but she knows in her heart that she will. After taking her backpack quietly from Kaede's hut, so as not to wake anyone, she runs to the Bone Eater's well and jumps in. She doesn't look back. With tears in her eyes and blue light enveloping her, she returns to her own era.

Kikyo pulls away from Inuyasha. "Now, Inuyasha, you must come to hell with me," she says to him. From her robe she produces a knife. "Now die!"

"Kikyo, what-" Inuyasha doesn't finish his sentence. Instead, the priestess buries the iron knife in his chest. Inuyasha feels like he can't breathe.

"I'll come back after you die," she says before she steps back.

Inuyasha reaches for her. "Y…You bitch! Where are you going?" He feels weak already and realizes that the blade must've had a spell casted on it.

"Wait, Inuyasha. Stay, boy…" Kikyo calls out to him. She laughs whole heartedly before she disappears into the trees.

Inuyasha's vision blurs. He hopes Kagome will find him. But she doesn't.

* * *

Kagome huffs as she walks up the stairs. "Inuyasha is such a jerk," she mumbles. She can't help but wonder what Inuyasha and Kikyo are doing right now. "They're probably kissing and professing their love to each other. Ugh, gross!" she mumbled some more.

"Are you feeling okay, Kagome?" her mother laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Saki," she used her mother's first name only when she was really angry, so Saki knew to be sympathetic. Kagome stomped off to her room.

"I'll bring her some tea," her mom whispers.

In her room, she lay on her pink bed. She doesn't want to think about Inuyasha anymore. She didn't really want to think about anything. But she knows that laying there would accomplish nothing so she willed herself to at least try doing some homework. She crosses the room to her backpack. She pulled her Psychology homework from her backpack and lay on the floor on her belly. She took a pen from her backpack and writes her name on the top of the paper. Kagome tapped the pen on the page as she read the first question: _"What does the word 'Psychology' literally mean?"_

Easy as pie. She wrote 'Study of the soul" on the blank line under the question.

"_Who founded the first psychology laboratory?" _Another easy one. She wrote 'Wilhelm Wundt' on the blank line.

She sighed. Even though this homework was easy, she totally wasn't in the mood for it. "I just need some rest," she mumbled. With that she stuffed her homework back in her bag and flopped down on her bed. "Maybe Inuyasha will apologize in my dream…" thought Kagome. She snuggled up to her pillow and closed her eyes. Little by little, she slipped away from reality and entered the dream world.

_Inuyasha..._

Kagome woke up a little later to the sound of her phone vibrating on the floor. She reaches down and picks it up. There is a new text from Eri.

Kagome opens it. "Party at Yuka's 2nite. Be here soon or I'll steal Hojo from u! Jk but be here soon !" "Another plan to hook me up with Hojo? Whatever. I'll bet he's a better kisser than Inuyasha," mumbled Kagome. She slid out of bed and changed into some…"More comfortable" clothes. She wore a pink tank top with a gray hoodie over it. She wore pink and grey yoga pants that showed off her toned muscles from all the running she did in the feudal era. "It's not going to last much longer since I'm never going back. I might as well enjoy myself," she mumbled.

Taking her purse from the end of her bed, she went down the stairs. At the door, she put on a pair of grey flats and shouted to her mom, "I'm going out for a little bit!"

"Where?" her mom called back.

"Yuka's!" she said. She waited a second to see if her mom would say anything else, but she didn't so Kagome left.

Kagome was about to get on her bike when it occurred to her that she looked gross. Yoga pants and a hoodie? And to make it worse, she was wearing flats. It was a major fashion violation in her eyes. "The least I can do is make myself presentable," she turns around to go back to the shrine. "But then again, I'd have to walk up all those steps and I'd get all sweaty and gross," she shrugs, "I'm sure Yuka won't mind if I borrow some of her clothes," Kagome mumbled as she sat on the seat. It was a new bike. Inuyasha broke the other one, so her mom bought her a new one. Kagome went slowly at first, turning on her iPod and putting it on shuffle. At the first stoplight she came to, her favorite song started to play. Kagome hummed and sang the words when she could.

* * *

A few minutes later, she pulled up in front of Yuka's place. She tucked her iPod in the pocket of her hoodie, threw her bike behind the bushes on the side of the house and walked in. The door was unlocked, but Kagome made sure to lock it after her. She didn't want anyone else to arrive. She was here, so the party could finally start. Well, as soon as she changed her clothes.

Yuka ran up to her. "Kagome, you're here!" she pulled away, "Ugh, what are you wearing? Let's get you upstairs and get you into something cute." Kagome was forced up the stairs and into Yuka's room. Yuka crossed the room to her closet. "Let's see…" she said as she inspected the contents of her closet. A few minutes later, Kagome and Yuka came out of the room. Kagome was wearing a mini dress. It was blue on the bottom with a black belt, and above the belt, the corset was yellow. She wore black strapped heels with a tulle flower on the buckle. All eyes were on her, and Kagome went directly to the person she came for: Hojo.

Sliding down next to him on the couch, she swung an arm over his shoulders. "How are you, Hojo?" she asked sweetly. "I, um I..." he stumbled over his words. He was practically drooling over seeing this new type of Kagome. He loved it. He loved her. And to his surprise, and pleasure, she leaned into him and planted a kiss right on his lips.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Before that moment, she had never realized how brown Hojo's eyes were. Plus he was cute, smart and sweet and always smiled when he looked at her. He never yelled or got mad when she couldn't make it to a date, instead he tried again. And most of all, he loved her, unlike that scumbag Inuyasha. She felt a healing sensation in her heart. She had a crush on Hojo.

But of course, she still had feelings for Inuyasha, and so her thoughts wander a bit. Kagome wonders how far Kikyo has gone with Inuyasha. Has she soiled him yet? Kagome pulls Hojo closer for a rough kiss. She doesn't think Kikyo and Inuyasha have kissed like that before. Hojo gingerly rubs Kagome's back. Kagome presses into him, giving him permission to roam her body with his hands, which he gladly accepts. His hands go lower, and cup her buns, and he grinds against her.

Kagome pulled away and headed toward the staircase. She turned and beckoned Hojo to follow her. She'd be having a little fun with Hojo tonight, why not? She and Kikyo would have their first times in sync. Hojo met Kagome at the bottom of the stairs, where he tried to hold her hand but she turned away to fast for him to get a good grip on it. Instead, as she ascended up the stairs in front of him, he stared at her ass, hoping he would see it very soon.

They couldn't do it in Yuka's parents' room; that would be creepy and awkward. If they did it in Yuka's room; that would just be rude. They stood in front of the guest room, holding hands. "You ready?" whispered Kagome. Not even she was sure she was ready, but she wanted to live for once. In truth, she wanted to get over Inuyasha somehow. And she figured she could do that by spending her time with someone else, and then when Inuyasha had the nerve to come to her house again, she would be busy with another guy. A guy who she was sure Inuyasha hated- Hojo. "I'm sure I'm ready," whispered Hojo. On his face was the biggest smile Kagome had ever seen from him.

Kagome pushed open the door and the smell of lilac came over them. The room was painted the same color, and the bed was the same color, as well as the carpet on the floor. "Good," Kagome said, "Lilac is my favorite color." Hojo led her over to the bed. "Is that what you're wearing underneath this?" he said while tugging on her dress. "Maybe," she smiled and accepted Hojo' kiss.

"I just want you to know…this means the world to me," Hojo whispered into Kagome's raven hair. Kagome placed a hand on his back.

"Yeah," she said, "For me too."

"Is it your first time?" asked Hojo. Kagome nodded. "Awesome," whispered Hojo, as if speaking loudly would destroy the moment.

They slowly made their way under the covers after some more pre-intercourse actions, but at each thing she did, she couldn't help but think about how Inuyasha would have been. Would he have placed such sweet, warm kisses along her jaw and down her neck? What would his face look like as she touched and kissed and tasted all his sensitive spots? Would he have been as gentle when entering her?

Would he even bother in the first place?

After an hour or so, the pair lay exhausted in the pretty lilac room. Half asleep, they jerked awake when someone knocked loudly at the door downstairs. "Tokyo City Police! Open up!" The two instantly looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

They pulled on their clothes and quietly made it down the hallway to the bathroom. Locking the door behind them, they listened for noise downstairs, and when they heard the click of handcuffs closing over someone's wrist, they begin to pull open the window. They heard footsteps up the stairs and doubled their speed, but the window just wouldn't budge.

"Hurry up!" Kagome whispered harshly at Hojo.

"Shh!" he whispered back. But alas, a knock on the door nearly gave them both a heart attack. "Open up, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to ask some questions." Hojo pulled open the window at last, and tried to push Kagome out, "You go, I'll stay!" he said. The door broke open and the police came in. "Put your hands up!" they yelled.

Kagome nearly pissed herself. She tried to lower herself out the window. Hojo got pulled away by a cop and some guy was pulling on her leg. She realized she wasn't strong enough to keep fighting. She relaxed and got pulled back into the bathroom.

"You are not under arrest, young lady," said the cop in a calm tone, "Not yet anyway. We're gonna take you in for some questions, alright?" Kagome nods. The man puts cuffs on her wrists. Never in her life did she imagine that she would end up like this: in handcuffs, going to get questioned by some cops. She knew she wasn't actually going to jail, but that didn't make her feel any better.

In the back of the cop car, she finally let herself cry. The cop seemed to notice this because he opened a can of Coke and passed it to her. "If you can figure out how to drink it, go ahead," he said in a compassionate tone. Kagome's eyes widened at the bottle of coke. After what happened with Hojo, she was feeling exhausted. She grabbed the bottle with her teeth and tilted her head backward. Cold, sweet Coke poured down her throat.

She chugged all of it. She let the bottle slip from her teeth and hit the floor. "Sorry," she said to the officer.

"It's not a big deal," he said, "It's not like you could hand it back." He said with a laugh. "Anyway, I don't want you to think you're in any trouble. We know that you and that boy weren't involved in what was going on downstairs, but we want to ask you two some questions, just in case," says the officer.

"What happened downstairs?" asked Kagome.

"Your friends were doing drugs," answered the officer.

"They _what_?" Kagome yelled.

"Take it easy," said the officer. Kagome sighed and slid back in her seat. "_Great. So Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and everyone else are crackheads now?_ _What will mom think?" _thought Kagome to herself.

Kagome stared out the window. She counted the houses they passed. One, two, three…how many of them knew who she was? How long would it take before everyone thought Kagome was a criminal?

She couldn't stand to count the houses anymore. She instead counted her toes over and over again. _One, two, three, four, five, yes, they're all there…_

"Woah!" said the cop suddenly. Startled, Kagome looked up from her feet. In the road, Kagome saw a man. He had black hair, was medium height, and was muscular. Kind of like...

"Dad!" Kagome yelled.

"Who?" said the cop. His brow furrowed. He was confused.

Out of nowhere, a car lost control and spun toward Kagome's car. The sound was loud, if that's the word. There were sparks. There were screams, but not from the cars. People from nearby houses peeked out of their windows and called for ambulances. Men ran towards the cars to see the damage. Women held children behind them.

Kagome, still inside the car, breathed more and more slowly…

Blood seeped out of both cars.

The possibility of survivors looked slim.

_To be continued…_


	2. Kagome, No!

A/N:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah, Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Sorry for the late update. Still, please read & review. You'll get a cookie :)**

**I think there'll be a new chapter up once a month, depending on how much time I have. Please stick with me, I promise this story is about to get really interesting! **

There was a loud crash. Kagome heard people yelling. _"I wonder what happened,"_ she thought to herself.

That's when it happened; the pain hit her. She doubled over and threw up. She tried to think. She tried to figure out

what she was going to do. She knew she had to get out, but how?

Everything turned black before Kagome's eyes.

* * *

"Ugh,"

A certain half demon slowly opened his eyes. The doggy rubbed his chest, and there, under his hand was a little hole in his chest.

"What the f-"

"Mind ye mouth Inuyasha," said the younger sister of Inuyasha's past love.

"Mind telling me what's going on, Kaede?" said the annoyed half demon.

"Ye got hunted by Kikyo, and ye would have died if I didn't undo her spell." Kaede headed back towards the village.

Inuyasha picked himself up. "Hey, don't go away! Tell me what happened!" he yelled to Kaede.

Kaede turned towards Inuyasha. A grim look covered her face.

"I'm afraid my sister has tried to kill you once again," then she kept walking towards the village.

"Kikyo? But why?" said Inuyasha. Kaede did not answer. He followed Kaede, wanting more details from her. "How long ago did Kikyo leave?"

"That I don't know," said the priestess.

"What did she try to do to me?"

"I already told you. She tried to end your life again."

"Ugh, alright. Can you at least tell me where Kagome is?"

"I'm afraid she left."

"Again?"

"Aye, Inuyasha. In the middle of the night I assume, for when I woke, her things were not there." The priestess turned around after a minute, suspecting the half demon to be gloomily following her, but instead there was emptiness. She sighed. "Oh, Inuyasha."

* * *

Moonlight shone down on his back. He stood in front of the well. His head was turned down, towards the bottom of the well, where a certain priestess could jump if she wished to return home. And, where he himself would go to find the priestess and bring her back.

Inuyasha jumped. As he neared the bottom of the damp, dark little well, a blue light enveloped him and took him 500 years forward.

Inuyasha knew something was wrong. He knew something was up as soon as he climbed out of the well. He could smell the sunshine, but couldn't hear people. Instantly, he thought the worst.

"Kagome!" He tore open the doors of the well house. "Kagome!" But outside, there was only Kagome's grandpa.

"Kagome ain't here right now I'm afraid. She went and got herself hit by a car, that silly girl!" he said to Inuyasha.

"Damnit, Kagome!" mumbled the half demon. He took off in the direction of her scent and soon found himself standing in front of a tall white building. "God, this place reeks," he mumbled. Still, he walked in, sure that Kagome was in fact inside.

The lobby was large and had tons of doctors walking around. People were being rushed into elevators and people were screaming and crying. Inuyasha's ears flattened. It was too loud for him. Still, he saw a desk off to the side and went to it.

A young lady with long orange hair and blue eyes looked up from her phone. Inuyasha said to her, "I think my friend is here."

"What's her name?" she asked. She popped her gum and pulled it back in her mouth to chew it once more.

"Kagome Higurashi. Now can ya tell me where she is?"

"Hold on dear, I''ll look up her name in the computa," she had a weird accent, like she was from overseas or something.

"Well, hurry up,"

"Alright, alright!" The lady typed in Kagome's name. "It says here that she's in the outdoor therapy group," says the redhead, "Go out through that door over there and she should be somewhere out there with a group of patients."

"Thanks," Inuyasha ran out the door to which the redhead pointed to.

The redhead slid her glasses off the bridge of her nose, catching it with her hand before it could hit the desk. "Heh," she laughed, "This'll be easy enough." She snapped her fingers as quietly as she could, and whispered something. With that, she had placed a curse on someone very important...

* * *

Kagome suddenly felt weird. She was sitting with her new friend, Suzume, when she just had this feeling to go for a walk. She got up.

"Tell the doctor I'll be gone for a couple of minutes," she said.

Suzume's brows furrowed. "Are you okay, Kags?"

"Yeah, I just need...some exercise," she assured her friend.

"Oh, alright," Suzume smiled at her. The priestess walked away and Suzume turned back to her lunch. She gobbled down some more sushi as she thought, _"Well, that was weird."_

Kagome didn't really know where she was going, but she felt like she _had_ to go east. So east she went.

Birds chirped in the distance. She listened to their song. She couldn't exactly tell, but she thought it sounded like an English song she heard once.

_Too many voices  
_

_None of them mine  
_

_They're far too loud  
_

_To hear my pain inside  
_

_If I could leave this world  
_

_Leave it all behind  
_

_Would they all shut up_

_And watch my Suicide...ride _

_All shut up... and watch my suicide ride?_

As the song went on, she found herself singing along with the lyrics, humming the parts she didn't know. Her toe stubbed a pebble, but she didn't pay attention to it. Her hand fell upon cold stone and she smelled and heard water.

_"It sounds nice,"_ she thought to herself, _"Maybe I'll just..." _In a split second, Kagome had climbed onto the stone wall of the bridge. She almost fell into the rushing water when...

"Gotcha!" Our favorite half demon (the other being Naraku, ugh) grabbed Kagome's hospital gown just in time. Her pulled her into his arms. "Kagome," his voice broke and he buried his nose in her raven hair.

Kagome felt a sense of déjà vu. She remembered the heat of a fire, followed by the smell of grass. Then...the arms of a man?

She realized who this person was. Inuyasha. The half demon. The one who she hid everything from yet shared everything with.

She laid her head on his shoulders. "Oh, Inuyasha! What's happening?"

"I'll tell you later. But can I ask you a question first?"

"Yeah, what is it?" asked the miko.

The half demon coughed. He fidgeted. He laid his hands over his crotch, hoping Kagome wouldn't notice a certain something than began to bulge at the sight of her in such a thin gown. "Um, never mind," he said quickly, "I'm just glad you're safe. Anyway, get better soon. We have some jewel shards to find."

He helped Kagome to her feet. Kagome brushed her skirt with her hands. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes. In true Inuyasha style, he muttered, "What the hell ya lookin' at?"

_To be continued soon..._


End file.
